Injection molding is a known manufacturing process for years and is widely used for manufacturing a variety of parts, e.g. housings of 3C products or devices, containers, mechanical parts and toys. The injection molding products encompass all possible sizes. This inexpensive, quick and easy manufacturing process is advantageous to mass production.
In an injection molding process, material of the products is fed into a heated barrel, mixed, and forced into a mold cavity. After cooling, the material solidifies into a shape conforming contour of the mold cavity. Finally, the products are obtained by a demolding process. The quality of the injection molding products is affected by parameters of the injection molding process. These parameters should be strictly controlled during the injection molding process and little deviation may adversely affect the quality of the injection molding products, even cause production failure. The optimum parameters are not fixed for various products and ambient conditions. Therefore, the parameters are usually adjusted by an experienced operator, and different operators, however, may adopt different parameters. It means that the injection molding processes are not always well controlled. Sometimes, trial runs would be made in advance to reduce production loss in the normal production. Besides, human error is probably inevitable. It is quite inefficient to adjust the injection molding parameters according to personal experience.
Therefore, an efficient control system and an efficient control method of manufacturing injection molding products are desired.